


I'm Not Finished

by MrWofferzWafflez



Series: Sasha's Lives [1]
Category: Sasha's Lives
Genre: Curses, Death, Dethoros (Marrow-Eaters), F/M, Hell, Love, Modern Medievil, Reincarnation, Sirens, Spirits, Violence, Werewolves, angels/demons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWofferzWafflez/pseuds/MrWofferzWafflez
Summary: Sasha lives to grow up to be a successful Blacksmith just like her adoptive father, Dameon Wulford. She spends her time working hard, doing all she can for him, and to be the best sister she can for 7yr old little Carlos. But everything changes when the King sends a royal messenger to all families, telling that one young woman from the ages of 16 to 20 are go to the Ravenheart Castle, or else the youngest of each unparticipating family is to be executed.
Relationships: Sasha/Zane
Series: Sasha's Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979092
Kudos: 2





	1. Cookies

Sasha awoke to the light filtering from the blinds. She propped herself up, glancing around her room. Where was she? Who? 

She shook her head. _Right_ , she thought. _I am Sasha, and I am in my room_. She sighed. Her curse is a pain to deal with.

She looked out her window and watched the villagers wander around. The miller was selling his flour to the baker. The farmers were setting up for the Midday Market, which takes a few hours, praying to the Gods that Bjorn Jholburr complies with the other farmers. The poor man was crazy. Just last week, he believed the world was ending because he saw a chicken in farmer Dalla's pigpen. So far, however, he seemed fine. 

Sasha stood up from her bed, stretching away her waking-curse, and got dressed for her day of work.

She was a beautiful girl, the others had told her, and that she wasted it on the blacksmith tunics and ash from tending the forge. Her hair was smooth and ran down to her waist, black as the crow that often sat near the forge and watched her father as he worked. Her pale skin shone as she opened the window, letting in the fresh air. The only ounce of color on her exterior was her eyes. One was a harsh, vicious vermillion, like the setting sun. The other, was a Soft, but bright, aquamarine, like the crystal lake, a lake that looks as if it is full of magical gems.

She grabbed her satchel and exited her room. She looked into the kitchen and saw Carlos, her younger brother, trying to reach for a jar of biscuits she had made a few days prior. 

"Carlos?" Sasha crossed her arms and gave a mock-serious face.

Carlos jumped, wobbling on his stool. "Sasha!" 

Sasha walked up to Carlos, picked him up and put him on the floor.

"Did you have breakfast already?" She asked, putting away the stool.

Carlos nodded. "Mhm. Papa made it." He pointed to a plate with obvious toast crumbs left on it.

Sasha nods thoughtfully. "Well then," She grabs the jar and opens it "I suppose there's no harm then."

Carlos' eyes shine as Sasha hands him a biscuit. 

"Thank you Sasha!" He calls out to Sasha as she walked out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wheeze) COOKIES
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the starting chapter of 'I'm Not Finished'! I know it's not much to start off with, but if ya'll like it, i can make more and longer chapters!


	2. The Blacksmith

Sasha walked to her father. He was working at the forge, the building in front of their home. 

She placed her satchel on a nearby table, and put on the spare leather apron. 

Dameon, Sasha's adoptive father, was drawing out a piece of steel. It seems he is working on yet another sword for the King's warriors placed in WolfHill.

"Father, another blade?" Sasha asked, walking up to him, glancing at the piece of metal he was hammering.

He nods. "Yes, dear. Could you start on the hilt?"

Sasha nods and grabs the wood and leather. She grabbed her tools off the tool rack and headed for the tanning rack to make herself some long leather strips. She knew what to do like the back of her hand. They always used the same hilts. A wooden hilt with a leather-wrap grip.

In the forge, Sasha felt most at home. She enjoyed the fact that when drawing out steel and other metals, she could smash it without hurting anyone. Her senses were still raw, so she tended to be unstable. She loved the smell that drew out from the forge. The smell of ash, and often molten metals. Anyone could easily turn their nose from it, but she relished it. It was a space to work, but it didn't feel like that to Sasha. It felt like a safe haven, in an odd sense. Sometimes, when Sasha had free time, she would come into the forge and make wind chimes of very thin sheets of metal, wrapped around in ways that, in the wind, would let out soft chimes, almost as if, if the world were to sing a song, that would be it. 

Eventually, Dameon finished the blade, and began on the bolster. He glanced at Sasha.

"So... Have you thought about it?"

"Hmm?" Sasha looked up from her work.

"About, perhaps, finding someone?"

"Father..." Sasha sighed.

"Now, come on, look. If you find a good man, it would be good for you. You won't be alone."

Sasha scoffed. "Good for me? Sure. Bearing children until I can do it no longer. Tending to housework. Father, I can't. You know this. And plus, I'm not alone. I have you. As well as Carlos and Rhiaenna."

Dameon looked up. "But I won't be here forever." 

Sasha put down her tools and began to untie her apron. "No, perhaps not, but you have a long life ahead, father. And even still, when the time comes, I can help take over the Forge. I will still have something to look forward to and do."

"But-"

"No 'but', father. I can do it. If I don't, I can go have adventures. I don't want a simple house-life."

Dameon looked down at his work again in silence. Sasha walked past him and gave him a pat on the shoulder as she passed.

"I will be alright, father." 

"I know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTTA WORK


End file.
